philippinesfandomcom-20200215-history
AlDub
AlDub (also known as MaiDen) is a fictional supercouple (or "love team" as it is known in the Philippines) that appears in the Kalyeserye portion of the "Juan for All, All for Juan" segment of the noontime variety show Eat Bulaga!. Its name is derived from a portmanteau of the tandem's character names, namely Filipino actor Alden Richards, who portrays a fictionalized version of himself, and Yaya Dub (D'ivina '''U'rsula 'B'okbokova Smash, a playful reverse-acronym of Dubsmash), portrayed by the Philippine's Dubsmash queen and actress Maine Mendoza. Both joining the program's cast in 2015, Richards first appeared as a host of Eat Bulaga! s various segments, such as the "That's My Bae" portion; while Mendoza originally appeared as Yaya Dub (sometimes, as Lola Isadora) in the show's "Juan for All, All for Juan" segment. Exclusively interacting through the show's split screen frame, the AlDub couple's main communication is through dubbing audio samples of popular songs, films and TV series as well as handwritten messages shown on screen. A 30-minute to 1-hour soap opera parody entitled Kalyeserye (Street Series in English) was created within the "Juan for All, All for Juan"s segment for the tandem, featuring live improv acting from the AlDub supercouple and its additional characters–Filipino comedians Wally Bayola (Lola Nidora), Jose Manalo (Lola Tinidora), and Paolo Ballesteros (Lola Tidora, and sometimes, Lola Isadora) as various characters. The segment proved to be a success in both broadcast television and social media, resulting in a significant increase of viewership and popularity of Eat Bulaga!. In addition, it has also contributed to the careers of Richards and Mendoza. As of late, different media outlets had hailed Aldub as a "social media phenomenon" following its success in trending everyday over at twitter and other social media platforms. Record-breaking tweets correlate to a pivotal episode of the KalyeSerye, mostly about Aldub's continuing romance. Such is the case on September 5, 2015, as the couple finally saw each other for the first time after their respective performances in Bulaga Pa More! Dabarkads edition wildcard round. Subsequent meetings for the pair happened in the weeks that followed, advancing the story line of the Kalyeserye. On September 26, 2015, they first reached record-breaking tweets in Twitter for #ALDubEBforLOVE with 25.6 million tweets in just a day, breaking their own record of 12.1 million tweets within 24 hours for #ALDUBMostAwaitedDate on September 19, 2015. On October 24, 2015, the couple finally got to meet properly without hindrances through Eat Bulaga!''s grand benefit concert at the Philippine Arena dubbed as ''Sa Tamang Panahon (In the Right Time). The concert was part of the show's 36th anniversary and held as a celebration to Eat Bulaga! and a tribute to the fans of AlDub. Proceeds were used to fund libraries for certain schools across the Philippines. That day, the hashtag #ALDubEBTamangPanahon reached over '''41 million tweets beating the record of the 2014 World Cup semi-final match between Brazil and Germany, which consists of 37.6 million tweets. Rishi Jaitly, one of the executives of Twitter said that the tweets were "real, fresh and organic." Apart of social media records, the concert also recorded a live audience of 55,000 people and set another record after tickets for the event became sold-out in less than 3 days. Category:Eat Bulaga! Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2015 Category:Fictional Filipino people Category:Soap opera supercouples